


Playing Nurse

by JasmineValo2349



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Bobby being the best friend, Cute, F/M, Johnny Lawrence/OFC - Freeform, Johnny Lawrence/Reader - Freeform, Massage, Sad Johnny, Short One Shot, Taking care of Johnny Lawrence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, johnny lawrence - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineValo2349/pseuds/JasmineValo2349
Summary: I get a call from the hospital saying my boyfriend got the shit kicked out of him and has a mild concussion and a few busted ribs. They ask me to come and pick him up. Once I see Johnny, my heart just about breaks with the shape he's in. I drive him home and cook dinner as we watch Iron Eagle and I give him a back massage until he falls asleep.
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Original Female Character(s), Johnny Lawrence/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Playing Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> The fluffiest thing I ever wrote! I was watching 3x01 and I just want to hug Johnny so hard and make sure everything is okay with him.

Getting a call from the hospital was the last thing on my mind today, I was already having a busy day, and work was kicking my ass like usual, my boss asked me earlier if I could stay for a few more hours until one of the other workers came in to relieve me. The customers sucked today, everyone seemed to be in a bad mood as I rang up their items. 

It didn’t help matters when it was time for lunch and I bought a cupcake for dessert and a hoagie, and when I went to clock out for lunch. My hands were too full and I dropped my cupcake on the hard floor, the icing smashed along the inside of the lid. It didn’t matter though I still ate it.

I was on my last break for the night when I got the call, I went into the back room where the tv was on, playing the news, lowly. None of the other workers were in here, so I had privacy for now. 

“Is this, Y/n L/n? This is West Valley General. You’re listed as an emergency contact to John Lawrence. He came in earlier today with a head injury and numerous bruises along his torso. He’s scheduled to be discharged in a few hours, but we’d prefer if he didn’t drive in his condition. Are you able to pick him up?” The voice on the other end of the phone spoke as I checked the time on the clock that hung on the blue-chipped-painted wall. 

I hoped my boss was in a good mood, otherwise, I wasn’t going to be able to leave. Strike that I wasn’t too close to her so I doubt she’s going to let me go and pick him up. I thought about who else I could ask about leaving early and only one other person came to mind. My manager, Lindsey, I hoped she was still here. Although, she might have gone home already.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” I say thank you and goodbye before hanging up. I ran to where I remembered seeing Lindsey earlier, in the clothing department. Flying through the isles as I searched them for her, with no luck until I reached the last one. Lindsey was piling clothes on the racks in front of her, making sure the sizes were in order. 

“Hey, Y/n. How ya doing?” She smiled at me as she finished with one of the boxes that were filled with new clothes. Her glasses slipped down her noses slightly, as she took out her safety knife and sliced open the bottom of the box, collapsing it, so it was ready to be recycled. 

“I’m good, Umm... I just got a call from the hospita-” 

“Oh, no is everything alright?” Her eyebrows rose to meet each other, in a concerned motherly look. 

I’ve known Lindsey for about a year and a half now, she was here when I first got hired. I always loved when she was on my shift because she would literally let me do just about anything and not give me shit about it. 

This one time it was close to an hour until I could go home for the day and we just stood around and talked about her kids and other things and a few other cashiers came over and chatted. It was nice not having to worry about the job. Stuff like that happened a lot when she worked the same time I did. It sucked when she wasn’t here and that meant Kerri was there for the night, the higher-up manager. It was like having to talk to the principal whenever she was around. 

“My boyfriend, something happened that he got a concussion and he’s at the hospital. They wanted to know if I could take him home. Is it alright if I leave early? I’ll work overtime tomorrow.”

“Y/n, it’s no problem. Seriously, go make sure he’s alright. Keep me updated, okay?” I nodded and hugged her goodbye. I jogged to go put my uniform in my locker and lock it, then went to clock out with my badge. I go into the breakroom once more to retrieve my coat. I waved goodbye to Norman the door greeter as I made my exit.

I walked up the sidewalk to the hospital’s entrance, I could see the place wasn’t too crowded at this time of the day. 

The nurse behind the counter greeted me with a tired smile.

“Hello, I’m here to pick up John Lawrence.” She typed a couple of words on her keyboard and then spoke,

“Just have a seat over there. They’ll have him out in a minute. Until then can you look over and sign these,” she dug through the mountains of paperwork, blowing black hair off her face as she continued searching for the right papers. She soon handed me a clipboard with about five pages of information on how to take care of his injuries and a pen. 

Sitting over by the window, I noticed the clouds were starting to grow darker, I could also see the traffic passing by on the highway from here. The first paper talked about his concussion, they underlined how you should never let the person sleep right after an incident about three times to make sure the reader knew. The second paper wasn’t too long just going into detail about the giant bruise he had on his lower back, how he should take it easy with the number of ribs he broke. The third page was about how they found blood in his urine and which over-the-counter drugs he could take to make it go away in about two or three days. 

I was going to kill him if he ever went on another bender like this again. I know he’s still hurting over what happened with Miguel and Robby but he shouldn’t blame himself so harshly. I finished reading and signed the bottom of the papers and handed them back to the nurse before I went back to sit down.

“Hey, Y/n. You here for Johnny too?” I glanced over to where I heard my name and saw Bobby walking into the lobby. Taking off his coat as he came to sit beside me, looking at the traffic going by.

“Yep,” Going in for a much-needed hug, I didn’t see him in almost a month. Dealing with work, Johnny, and with the fallout at the school didn’t leave much time to talk. 

“What are we going to do with him,” Bobby chuckled, the corner of his lips turning up in a smile. 

“I don’t know, but I’m glad you’re here. He’ll be happy to see you.” I put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. 

We chatted as we waited for Johnny to be released. He had me laughing at some of the stories he was telling me about Johnny when they were younger.

“Hey, babe. Hey, Bobby.” Johnny’s worn-out voice could be heard before I saw him. I kept my anger deep within myself, not wanting to cause a scene in the hospital lobby. I turned around where I heard him and I saw that he was walking over to me sporting a limp. There was a nasty red scratch over his right cheekbone and a blackened left eye as well as scrapes along his left eyebrow. An awful laceration near his hairline, he seemed to be growing out his beard, the stubble growing quite a lot. His blond hair tousled and sticking up in different directions. My heart hurt with the state he seemed to be in, physically and mentally. 

His undershirt that was white at some point had bloodstains and beer spilled on it, the only thing that didn’t look soiled was his pants and flannel button-down. 

“What happened, Johnny.” Bobby went to hug Johnny, the blond stayed there in the other’s grasp a few extra moments before pulling back. “I know you’re upset but you can’t blame yourself for what Robby did.” Bobby patted his hand on Johnny’s back.

“You know I’m not even allowed to see him? What kind of bullshit is that?” Johnny said a little too loud making the other people in the waiting room look at us.

“How about we make a deal? You promise yourself to do positive things, be a better person and I’ll talk to the judge, see if I can set up a visitation for you to see Robby.” 

Johnny didn’t say anything but nodded his head in agreement, finishing the hug, he came over to me.

“Are you okay, Johnny?” I sighed when I stood up, brushing a hand over his face and along his jawline. He leaned into my touch, with his eyes closed, enjoying my presence. 

“I’m tired.” He said in a broken voice.

“Alright, c’mon I’ll drive you home and I’ll make you some dinner.” He nodded, again, with his lips pursed to say something but he kept quiet. “It was nice seeing you again, Bobby. I’ll give ya a call later.” Bobby embraced me one last time before I took Johnny’s hand in mine and we left.

I stopped by the pharmacy to grab ointment for his bruises and the prescription he needed as he waited in the car. Before checking out I grabbed some of Johnny’s favorite ice cream and chips, thinking he could use a pick-me-up. Also, I picked up some food so I could make dinner for when we get home.

Once back at his apartment, I tried making him sit on the couch but he refused and sat at the kitchen island, watching me move around grabbing different things for the meal I was preparing for us. I chose macaroni and cheese, it was simple enough and didn’t take a lot of work. I grabbed the pot he keeps under the sink and filled it with water, placing it on the stove, and turned the heat on as I turned to face him. I leaned my back against the counter, the marble digging slightly into my back. I grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and poured him and myself a glass.

“Are we gonna talk about how you got all these injuries?” You asked cautiously not knowing what kind of mood he was in, considering the whole car ride home he was unusually quiet. He shrugged and after a few minutes of silence he answered.

“Just some assholes at the bar.” He avoided making eye contact with me, his eyes trained on his hands as he fiddled with them.

“I doubt all of that is from them. Any other time you can take on anyone, even if you are blacked out drunk. What was the case this time?” 

It took Johnny a while to answer me, he would glance up at me every once in a while but his eyesight went back to anywhere but my eyes.

“I went to go see Miguel, and the nurse said only family was allowed to see him and with Carmen practically banning me from entering the hospital. I had to find a way in and see what kind of shape he was in. So I took a doctor’s coat from a chair and went to the bathroom to get in character. A guy came out of one of the stalls and called me doctor, I thought I was good to go, but once he saw the bruises on my face he knew immediately that I wasn’t. I’m not proud of what I did next but I just needed to see the kid. I knew that the only other way I was going to get into the ICU was going to be if I was a patient,” He took a sip from the orange juice before he continued his story. “I saw a paper towel dispenser hanging on the wall and without thinking I banged my head against it a few times until I started bleeding a lot and went out to the nurse and she let me in after that.” 

Going over to Johnny, where he was sitting on his stool, I hugged him from behind, my arms wrapping around his sides as I laid my head on his back. My hands gliding up his torso gently in case he has more injuries on the front half of him. He brought his hand up to grasp onto mine, holding it there.

“Oh, Johnny. You got to stop blaming yourself for what happened. It wasn’t your fault. I’m going to keep reminding you that until you finally believe me.” I pressed my lips against the back of his neck, strands of blonde hair tickled my nose as I kissed him a few more times there.

“I know babe, I know.” He rests his head on my shoulder to look me in the eye for a change.

“Do you?” I questioned him as I put my mouth over his, the kiss was slow and lazy, not much effort behind it, after breaking the kiss he nods. 

I went back over to the stove and continue making the mac and cheese, “Why don’t you go get showered and change clothes, you stink by the way.” I smiled trying to get him to do the same.

“What’s the saying… Oh yeah, Respect your elders, you little shit” He waved you off with a chuckle as he went down the hall to the bathroom. You couldn’t stop the grin that took over your face knowing he was at least now he was starting to be in a joking mood.

Johnny reappeared ten or fifteen minutes later, freshly washed and smelling good. His hair hung in dark blond wet strings, beads of water ran down the length of his arms to his hands. His crisp white tank top clung to him like a second skin. His grey sweatpants hung low on his hips, revealing the v that I spent countless hours, worshiping with my hands and mouth.

“Smells amazing, sweetheart.” He kissed the top of my head and sat back down on the stool. I brought two plates full of food over to the island. He dug in straight away, not caring if it was too hot. “How’s work been?” 

“I don’t want to talk about work. I’m there enough as it is, I don’t want to bring it home with me. How about we take our plates into the living room and watch Iron Eagle? Sound good?” 

I grinned over at him as I could see the look of excitement sweep over his face.  
“You are the most amazing babe there ever was, you know that? I really don’t deserve you.” I stopped walking and turned around in mid-step and cupped my hand over his cheek. Making him look me in the eyes as I said, 

“You do deserve me, You’re a good man Johnny, no matter what anyone thinks or how you view yourself. I always will stick by you no matter what. Got it?” 

“I love you so much, princess.” He leaned in for a kiss, I held my breath as his lips pressed to mine. I parted my lips as I wound my arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss properly. Johnny’s thumb brushed underneath the bottom of my shirt, along the soft skin that was peaking out. Breaking the kiss with me, he rests his forehead against mine. My eyes locked with his ocean blues. He swoops in one last time to peck my lips and grabs his plate before heading into the living room.

“I love you too, big guy.”

He put the movie into the DVD player and sat back down, digging into his food. I cuddled near him as I started eating my share of the mac n’ cheese.

After finishing dinner I grabbed the bag with the ointment in and took Johnny by the hand and led him to the bedroom, 

“I’m loving where this is heading but babe, I’m in no shape to fuck you into next week.” 

“That’s not what I planned on doing ya horndog.” I snorted.

I pushed him onto the bed, I motioned for him to raise his arms so I could help him out of the shirt. Johnny did what he was told, only groaning when he moved the wrong way. 

“Lie down on your stomach. I’m going to put on the gel, I got from the pharmacy on your back.” 

Johnny first took off his jeans leaving him in his black boxers, the sight of him standing there in just his underwear was a mouthwatering sight but I kept myself from acting on any of my impure thoughts.

He launched himself over the bed, bouncing off it slightly. He winced, seemingly he forgot about his injuries for a moment. He tried to make himself comfortable against the comforter of the bed. 

“Oh, this is going to be amazing. Dinner and a massage? I must’ve hit my head too hard, died, and went to heaven.” He murmured into the pillow, his head laid to one side so he could still breathe. 

Climbing over the bed, I straddled my legs over his lower back, more so on his ass, careful of the large purple mark that took over most of his skin back here. I popped open the tube of the ointment and rubbed a generous amount between my hands, warming the gel up before placing my hands where his neck met his shoulders. 

My fingers dig into his stiff shoulders, working the muscles loose. Johnny let out a groan as I pressed my thumbs into the back of his neck, pressing up toward his skull, then pulling back down. I trailed my fingers down lightly over the bruise, carefully brushing my hands over it, making sure to coat it in the ointment. Johnny tiredly melted into a puddle right there on the bed. His body was throwing off heat like a furnace as I continued splaying my hands all over his back.

It wasn’t long after, I heard light snoring, his back moving up and down, breathing slowly. I peeked down at his sleeping face, he looked more relaxed than he’s been in a while. 

I got up, off him, and headed to the bathroom to wash my hands and get ready for bed. Once I finished brushing my teeth and making sure to turn out all the lights, I made my way to the bed, lifting the covers to crawl in beside my man. Even in his deep sleep, he latched onto me as soon as my back hit the blankets. With my body facing his, in the dark light, I could see him smiling with his eyes closed.


End file.
